


Toying with the Toymaker

by inks0up (krikkit_war_robot)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkit_war_robot/pseuds/inks0up
Summary: Shawn may seem annoyed when Wally disturbs him while he’s working, but Wally knows him better than that. Based on the prompt “Do it and I’m leaving you” (found on speech-prompts.tumblr.com), but instead of writing angst like the prompt was probably intended for, I wrote some lighthearted friendly banter instead. Because Shally is OTP.





	Toying with the Toymaker

Another day working at the studio. Just the same old, same old. Fun as toymaking could be as a creative hobby, making plushies in the same three designs, day in and day out, ten hours a day, was nothing short of tedious. In fact, to call it tedious work would be an understatement. Without finding some occasional source of brief amusement, it was frustratingly, mind-numbingly, unbelievably dull.

One such form of amusement was intentionally doing his job wrong. Mr. Drew absolutely hated it whenever Shawn’s work was anything less than perfect, but that only made it all the more satisfying whenever his boss gave him a hard time. The goofy look of a Bendy doll with a crooked smile, or dolls with the wrong faces painted on them, plus the knowledge that Mr. Drew would flip out if he saw - not that he’d let him see, of course - never failed to provide temporary relief from the monotony.

Shawn’s favorite distraction wasn’t any particular activity, however. His favorite distraction was a certain janitor, whom Shawn would have noticed walk in just now, had he not been so focused on the silly face he was busy painting on one of the dolls.

“Fáilte,” Wally greeted him, hugging the toymaker from behind and wrapping his arms around his waist. Shawn blushed and jumped slightly at the sudden contact.

“Not in public; somebody could see us!” he told him, not bothering to comment on Wally’s incorrect use of Irish. Shawn knew his boyfriend was a lost cause when it came to speaking anything but English.

“Relax, no one’s gonna see us,” Wally assured him. “Hardly anyone comes down here anyways.” Wally leaned down and kissed Shawn’s neck, prompting Shawn to elbow him hard in the stomach, which caused Wally to let go of him and step back.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

Shawn turned around to face him, his face bright red.

“We’re still in public, you git,” Shawn scolded him, throwing the Bendy plush he’d been painting at him. Wally caught it.

“Joey’s gonna kill you if he sees this,” he commented, examining the doll’s crooked smile.

“He’s not gonna be seein’ it” Shawn replied, attempting to snatch the doll back. Wally smirked and held it high above his head, irritating him further. “Give it back!” Shawn demanded, jumping up and attempting to grab it from him. Wally just laughed.

“I’m gonna show this to Joey,” he teased. Shawn made another unsuccessful attempt to grab the doll.

“Do that, an’ I’m leavin’ ya.”

“You get riled up so easily,” Wally chuckled. “I’m only teasin’.” He handed the plushie back to Shawn, who hastily snatched it from him. “Anyways, I gotta get back to work.”

“Go on, then,” Shawn told him. Wally didn’t move. “I said go on. What’s keepin’ ya?”

“Don’t I get a kiss first?” He smirked.

Shawn grabbed the janitor by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

“There. Now feck off, I’ve work to do.”

“Love you too,” Wally chuckled as he walked away.


End file.
